1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of processing a window sequence to perform encoding or decoding when a mode switching occurs in a Modified Discrete Cosine Transform (MDCT)-based Unified Speech and Audio Codec (USAC).
2. Description of the Related Art
When an encoding or decoding method varies depending on a characteristic of an input signal, a Unified Speech and Audio Codec (USAC) may improve a coding performance. In this instance, in the USAC, a speech coder may perform encoding/decoding with respect to a signal, similar to a speech from among input signals, and an audio coder may perform encoding/decoding with respect to a signal similar to an audio.
A USAC may process an input signal based on mode switching between Linear Prediction Domain (LPD) modes. Also, the USAC may process an input signal based on mode switching between an LPD mode and a Frequency Domain (FD) mode. The USAC may process a signal by applying a window sequence to a frame of an input signal based on mode switching. However, a window sequence processing method that may improve a coding efficiency in comparison with a USAC in a conventional art.